How Kurt discovered he loved 'Harry Potter'
by Squares and Circles
Summary: Blaine is shocked when he finds out his boyfriend doesn't know a thing about Harry Potter. He makes Kurt watch Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but Kurt keeps giggling for some mysterious reasons. :D


**A/N; **So, this is my very first fic to post here on FF. It's also the first one I've ever written in English, and my first Klaine fic. And my first stand-alone fanfic. And Kurts first time to watch a Harry Potter movie... Wow, a lot of first times, really. :)

Anyway, I hope you'll have about as much fun reading it as I had writing it, and if you see any mistakes, weird sentences or just want me to know whether you liked it or not, please review. Thanks already. ^^

* * *

><p>'Let's watch a movie,' Blaine proposed.<br>'Alright,' Kurt immediately agreed, and he jumped up to turn on the DVD-player. Blaine made a complaining noise at the first sounds he heard from the television. Kurt looked at him innocently while taking back his seat next to him on the sofa. 'Something wrong?'  
>'We've watched <em>The Sound of Music<em> already last week,' Blaine remembered his boyfriend.  
>'Doesn't mean we can't see it again,' Kurt objected, with his most convincing smile. Sadly, it didn't work on Blaine this time, because the dark-haired boy looked at the television screen.<br>'But we have seen this week before as well. And the week before the week before. And the week before the week before the week before even twice!'  
>Kurt gave in, and turned off the TV with the remote. 'Fine, I get your point. What would you like to watch?'<br>'How about Harry Potter?'  
>'That wizard?'<br>'Yes.'  
>'I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I haven't got any of those four films,' Kurt said, not really as sorry for it as he made it seem.<br>'There are seven movies out. But then you probably read the books?' Blaine assumed.  
>'Nope.'<br>Blaine seemed flabbergasted. 'Really? Are you seriously trying to tell me you don't know _anything_ about Harry Potter?'  
>'He's a wizard.'<br>'Besides his name and the fact he is a wizard, of course. That's just common knowledge, I think there are states where you could be sent to jail for not knowing that. But can you tell me nothing else about JK Rowlings masterpieces?'  
>Kurt shook his head, which resulted in Blaine jumping up and dragging him to the city, to rent a Harry Potter movie.<p>

ooo000OOO000ooo

'If you wanted me to understand anything at all from what's going on, we may have started at the first part.'  
>'But this one is the best. Sssh.'<br>Kurt returned his gaze to the film of which they had barely watched thirty minutes, which was more than enough for him to decide he just didn't get it. He searched for some kind of diversion, because he was bored.  
>'Where are you going?' Blaine asked when Kurt got up.<br>Well, at least that meant he wasn't so focused on the actors (that were partially talking in a different language, Kurt could have sworn) that he totally forgot about Kurt. He shrugged. 'Going to make some popcorn.'

ooo000OOO000ooo

Back on the sofa again, now with a large bowl of hot popcorn, Kurt yawned. He was losing his interest in the movie again, and they weren't even halfway yet. He sighed and tried to focus on this Harry Potter guy being all sad and depressed and bullied by a frog-like teacher with terrible pink dresses, until he suddenly noticed something. He wanted to see Harry on the screen again, but right in this moment there was a scene that almost completely excluded the main character. Kurt absentmindedly shifted a bit to watch more concentrated, but suddenly the characters froze. He turned his head to Blaine, who held the remote in his hand.  
>'Kurt, if you're bored you could have just told me so. We'll watch something else if you want to,' he offered.<br>Kurt smiled, but shook his head. 'No. I want to see this.'  
>Blaine looked skeptical. 'Really?'<br>'Yes.'  
>'Alright then,' Blaine said, and pressed play. He put his arm around Kurt and pulled him close while both boys stared at the TV.<br>The next time there was a close-up featuring Harry - which didn't take very long, since they were watching _Harry Potter and something else Kurt didn_'_t remember_ after all - Kurt couldn't help but giggle. Blaine shot him a confused look; it wasn't even a funny scene.  
>'Sorry,' Kurt muttered. Then Luna appeared, and again the younger boy wasn't able to hide his laughter.<br>'Are you going to let me in on the secret?' Blaine asked.  
>'You look just like this Harry guy,' Kurt said, grinning. 'And then I figured Luna resembles Brittany in quite some ways.'<br>Kurt felt Blaine chuckle, and then his boyfriend said; 'I can see what you're aiming at. I'm totally going to save the world by defeating the evil Sue Sylvester.'  
>'I kind of gave Sue the part of that teacher that looks like a bat.'<br>'Snape?'  
>'Yes, that's the one. Sue is really mean, but somewhere, really deep down, she isn't as bad as she is trying to be. And they are equally ignorant when it comes to fashion or hairdo.'<br>'You'll probably be right,' Blaine agreed, since he couldn't argue with that. He had never seen Sue in person, and everything he knew about her came from Kurts stories about McKinley and its teachers. 'But I know for sure who are going to be Ron and Hermione.'  
>'Tell me.'<br>'Finn and Rachel.'  
>Kurt laughed. 'Agreed. Then my dad and Carol must be Mister and Misses Weasley, given that Finn and I are both Weasley kids.'<br>'You are a Weasley? Which one?'  
>'How many are there?' Kurt asked, actually sounding interested.<br>'Seven.'  
>'Seven? O my god, I feel sorry for Mrs Weasley. Anyway, I guess I must be Ginny, even though I don't look much like her and I'd like to have a serious talk with her about her wardrobe. With all those characters, actually. But if I'd have to choose a part I would still pick hers - I mean, she's the one who ends up with the famous Harry, isn't she?'<br>Blaine smiled warmly at him, and leaned in closer to give him a soft kiss.  
>'I suppose that was a yes,' Kurt giggled.<br>Their conversation went on like this, only partially watching the movie. As the closing credits started to roll, they had casted Tina as Nymphadora Tops, Mercedes as Neville, Sam as Cedric, Artie as Dean Thomas, Wes and David as the Weasley twins, Santana as the perfect girl version of Draco, Puck as Sirius Black (because of the large numbers of females they both attracted), Karofsky as Crabbe and Goyle both at the same time and Mr Schuester as Dumbledore, only somewhat less wise, gay and hairy. Kurt discovered watching Harry Potter was way more fun than he ever could have imagined.


End file.
